


Stories of the Second Self: Hide in the Light

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [24]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Xaphan Brandt has become an angel and now struggles with a disorder common to angels, Nighttime Affective Disorder. Irrationally terrified of the dark, he hides in his closet with the light on until the morning comes, hoping his sanity doesn't fracture each night.
Series: Alter Idem [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Hide in the Light

Days were great. I've love to bask in the light, especially my own. Nights just sucked, and made me want to crawl away and hide or just die. After sundown, every shadow had me on edge. I didn't dare take sedatives or eat anything that might make me drowsy.

Instead, I'd just sit in my closet with the light on and my knees tucked up against me. I put a deadbolt on the door and would sit and fret over the slightest movement my imagination said happened under the crack. Eventually, I'd fall asleep, and the nightmares would start.

In the dream that shadowy outline would always be outside, waiting for me to open the door. Foreboding was a robe draped over its shoulders. Dread dripped off its sides. It would stare at me with glowing pinpoints saying nothing. I couldn't see a face, but I just knew it was smiling.

The robe spread out, whereon I knew them to be wings. Wings just like mine. I was seeing myself without the hallowed glow of daylight bending around my feathers to beam through with intensified false piety. The shadow was my true face.

For I, Xaphan Brandt am now an angel, but heaven has no place for me.


End file.
